Their Little Miss Prince
by Madam3M00dy
Summary: Elizaveta goes with Sisia to the annual Halloween party and eventually ends up in a room with both her ex-husband Roderick and Gilbert after fighting with Vladimir. This spirals into a whirlwind of love, lust and confusion. (No I do not agree that Liechtenstein's name should be Lilly so please don't. This is smut for Prussia/Austria/Hungary you have been warned)


_A/N:I wrote this because I have been know to be a polyamorist queen because I believe in all the ships with the right circumstances. THIS IS SMUT! You have been warned. For those of you curious and brave enough to venture onward please enjoy and leave me feed back. ;D_

 **Chapter One**

 **Dance Off**

Pssht! A vapory plume of scented mist engulfs my face making me sputter in surprise before disapprovingly eye the glittering fairy in front of me, "Why are you dousing me with that if all we are going to do is become sweaty and reek of alcohol?"

Smiling softly the fairy tinkers with and ironed curl, " Brother says it is part of dressing up."

Knowing that our attire is not what her brother would consider dressing up in a way that required perfume I raise my eyebrow at her. Instead of protesting further I decide to adjust the red fabric barley covering my chest before slipping into heels.

"Well shall we be going then?", glitter twinkles along her soft cheek bones.

I sigh but give her a dutiful and confident smile before heading down to the ball room of the hotel. I know we are not required to go but it has become a fun tradition, and thankfully it only occurred once a year so as to have the excuse to set political agendas aside and chat with old friends.

As we step through two large Victorian doors the sea of familiar faces comes into view. Although there are a few covered by masks, it becomes obvious by who is who as their voices and laughter resonate across the room. Many would be in awe of the mirrors, decor, and wall of french doors leading to a quieter space but the style is familiar, almost homey, putting me at ease.

I Feel a tug at my hip bringing my attention to leafy green eyes, "I'm headed to grab some punch. Would you like some?"

Hoping to relax and enjoy myself a bit I smile, "That sounds wonderful. I would very much appreciate that."

Nodding she glides to a rather large bowl filled with blood red liquid. I grin thinking how almost celestial she looks as the wings on her back and her soft yellow and green dress catch in the dim light. Her brother is definitely going to notice and hopefully by doing so move in a more romantic direction with her. Yes he had technically adopted her in her time of need but it is agreed by many that they should be a couple. A fact I hope to push as the night progresses. Reminding myself of my mission I begin to search for him.

As per usual he chooses to be a wallflower lingering near, but never with anyone in particular. Seeing the man in a robin hood costume almost makes me giggle but knowing his traditional nature I hold back.

"She's dressed as a fairy and by they punch bowl," my sudden intrusion into his neutral space startles him slightly, "She is always so beautiful isn't she?"

"Of Course.", his face remains stoic as he protectively watches his little sister float across the room, plastic cups in hand.

"Oh you found brother how wonderful." she beams at him as he reaches to relieve her of a cup while also handing me my own, " brother isn't this year exciting? Look at all the wolves, witches, monsters, and stuff I've never seen!"

I can feel the warmth linger between them and sip the cherry vodka drink in my hand acting uninterested in their subtly affection. I'm a bit surprised at the amount of alcohol but decide it shouldn't do too much harm. After all this is a party.

A purple witch hat comes bobbing in our direction. Once a bit closer I notice it is our beautifully blonde and nosy friend. I feel relieved seeing that I am not the only one showing off my feminine figure in a revealing costume. Thinking about this makes me tug at the hem of my skirt just to be safe that nothing was peeking out.

"I love your guys costumes! You all should come dance with me." she excitedly points to a crowded dance area with flashing lights and loud provocative music. I can already feel myself moving slightly along with the rhythm.

"No thank you.", his green hood begins to shake side to side but is stopped by a subtle pout and glance through thick glittery lashes.

"Please," she draws out the e, " we can go slow and be further back where it's safe." A pink flush graces his fare skin before he hi reluctantly dragged to the edge of the dance floor by the gleeful fairy. I saunter over with them dragging the witch behind me eager to let loose and get lost in the base of the music.

A wolf can be seen snapping back and forth with a group of rhythmically challenged men. All of whom hungrily watched the dark haired pirate that moved with delectable grace. Not far off stands a detective being given a show of Batman's ass as it is picked up off the ground. I gravitate toward them in hopes of joining them, rocking my hips to the now quickening beat. It's time to put on a show worthy of my devil outfit.

Strutting to the center of the dance floor I challenge Batman with a finger motioning him in my direction. He moves closer crossing his arms across his chest expectantly. I narrow my eyes and begin to seductively bewitch those around me before dropping and dragging down Batman's lean body gripping his hips. I make sure not to linger too long before sashaying back to my side of the no cleared area turning around and indicating with my hands his small size with a wicked grin spread across my face.

Shaking his finger mockingly at me, Batman marches to the center striking a very heroic pose before bursting into a well rehearsed break dance. I can't help but think it is cute but there is not as much fire as I had seen earlier with the detective. I decide to make my way to him and show him just how unsatisfied I am due to this fact.

Grinding to the right before swaying my hips in the opposite direction I push him off balance to give myself some room. It's time to go in for the kill. I take two sultry steps before spinning and landing in an unsuspecting split with my head thrown back and arms outstretched to either side of me. Glancing at my competition I see a shaking head and a crowd of wide eyes behind him. Pleased by the outcome I coyly smirk at Batman and just as I do I feel lean arms lift me up at my still outstretched arms. The hands expertly turn me while smoothing down my short dress hiding the fact that the dress had hiked up. I know the purple eyes glimmering just inches above me.

"Gilbert?!" What was he doing?

He leans in breathing against my ear, "Finish your mission Miss Hedervary." I turn my head behind me to the pouting Batman trying to look cocky and seductive before being swept away sealing my, well now our, victory.


End file.
